


Pop

by thesirensong



Series: Big Brother Creativitwins Au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, hope its not like unrealistic tho, so the bullying is kind of cliche, theyre in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil was getting used to public school. He didn't really want to though.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Big Brother Creativitwins Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681951
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Pop

**Author's Note:**

> the platonic sleepxiety in this au is So Good

Before he was left on the streets and then adopted by the twins, Virgil had been homeschooled.

He had had no idea what to expect from a public school, but he wasn't sure he liked it now that he had a month of dealing with it.

First there was Remy who wouldn't leave him _alone_ despite Virgil basically refusing to talk to him (he refused to talk at school in general, too much pressure to say the right thing).

Then there were the teachers who kept singling him out. Well... he wasn't sure if that was true or his anxiety telling him they could _tell_ he was trans despite being only fourteen and puberty not really hitting him like a freight train just yet.

The thing he hated the most though...

"Oh no it's the _mute_ kid."

Virgil pressed his lips together, not faltering in sitting on the cafeteria table bench, setting down a book he'd pulled from the library he wasn't really interested in reading but was gonna use to deter people from talking to him.

"Oh, Vee, yo give me just a sec I gotta grab my lunch."

...Not that his pretending to read ever stopped Remy.

With a sigh pushed from his nose, Virgil opened the book and then proceeded to stare down at the words, processing none of them and just losing focus on the world around him entirely.

It was a blissful two minutes of unawareness before an unpleasant jolt spiked through his stomach when the book was yanked from under him and he nearly face planted into the table.

Virgil almost protested, looking up with a glare that withered when he saw Derick looming over the table (who knew a fourteen year old could be so ridiculously tall), book in hands as he tried to make sense of what Virgil had been staring at.

"Is this a fucking dictionary?" he asked, giving Virgil a disbelieving and alienating look.

Virgil didn't respond, just tried to grab the book back even as Derick pulled it from his reach.

"What are you doing reading a dictionary? Trying to steal Logan's place as top nerd?"

"Wow Derick, I didn't know you knew how to read."

Virgil let out a surprised snort, quickly covering his mouth with his hand as Remy appeared from behind Derick with his lunch bag in hand and a carefree grin.

Derick scowled, looking at Remy with contempt.

"I don't think he does, that's a thesaurus," Virgil spoke up, the first words he's said in school.

Remy blinked at him for a moment, then started cackling.

Derick was spluttering, red faced from embarrassment as he looked at his friends that had been hovering behind Virgil who were now laughing at his expense.

Derick let out an angry grunt and threw the thesaurus back on the table, lurching at Virgil in an attempt to intimidate him (that he instinctively flinched away from) before storming away.

Remy, still snickering, sat across from Virgil and set his lunch bag on the table.

"That was _great_. Amazing debut as the asshole who calls out illiteracy, you're even better than I first thought."

Virgil rolled his eyes as Remy talked, grabbing the book from where Derick had thrown it and readjusting it so it was face up again.

"Hey, I asked for an extra pop today, you want it?"

Virgil stared at the soda can, then gave Remy a weird look as he took it.

"You call it _pop?_ "

"It's the proper way to call it, pipsqueak."

Virgil scoffed, but popped the tab.

Maybe... Remy wasn't so bad.


End file.
